


entity known as

by loosingletters



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Eldritch Anakin Skywalker, Gen, M/M, That's Not How The Force Works, the magnus archives au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:02:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26390845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loosingletters/pseuds/loosingletters
Summary: Statement of Shmi Skywalker regarding the conception of the entity known as Anakin Skywalker, former Research Assistant of the Jedi Order. Original statement given on March 15th, 7935 C.R.C. Audio recording by Obi-Wan Kenobi, Archivist of the Jedi Order, Coruscant.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 17
Kudos: 281
Collections: Eldritch Star Wars





	entity known as

**Author's Note:**

> I listened to TMA for 5 hours straight at work.

It has been three months since Sidious' full awakening and Anakin’s subsequent disappearance. There have been no signs of either and our research into their whereabouts turns up nothing. Ahsoka has been looking through Anakin’s old notes - his handwriting atrocious as ever - but... there is nothing to be found in his terror-stricken ramblings that would explain why he went with Sidious. Why didn’t he just talk to us? I thought he knew he could trust us, I told him I lo-

It doesn’t matter. This is not what this recording is about.

...

I believe I have found evidence as to why Sidious was so keen on keeping Anakin by his side. We have known for a while that Anakin is _different_ , the Mortis files certainly pointed us in the right direction when it came to that but I had honestly given up on finding something more concrete, but what we dug out of the archive… It’s- I don’t know what I expected. Anakin made a joke once about his mother. It was the only time I heard him speak of his early childhood and her in a way that was not filled with adoration. But he was drunk at the time and we were... occupied with other things, later. In any case. I found a recording that sheds some light on it. So here we go.

Statement of Shmi Skywalker regarding the conception of the entity known as Anakin Skywalker, former Research Assistant of the Jedi Order. Original statement given on March 15th, 7935 C.R.C. Audio recording by Obi-Wan Kenobi, Archivist of the Jedi Order, Coruscant.

> I apologize for my shaky handwriting but Anakin is teething - again - and is a little fussy because of it. I’m not quite sure as to the structure of this statements or where I should begin. In my childhood perhaps where I already felt the weight of what you, Master Jinn, told me is the Force. It was always there, whispering in my ear, telling me where to go or what to do. I always thought of it as instinct, that I was reassuring myself.
> 
> I never doubted this either until I got pregnant with Anakin.
> 
> The first thing you should know is that I am well aware of what state I was in when I noticed the pregnancy. I was a slave and I know there are several ways of wiping away entire years from my mind, but this wasn’t the case. My owner at the time didn’t have the kind of technology for it. Nobody messed with my mind and I know I didn’t sleep with anybody. I was just pregnant someday. I know how incredible it sounds, my Master certainly didn’t believe me, but she also didn’t care given she’d just get another slave out of it. I was shocked when I realized I was pregnant, terrified, but… It wasn’t for myself, not really. I knew I was safe. I don’t know how well you can empathize, but you are never safe as a slave and yet I felt as if nothing could hurt me. After a series of events of which I don’t know whether the Force influenced them or not, I was made free. I was still stuck on Tatooine, still in the slave quarters because I couldn’t find any other housing, but I was free – and so was Anakin.
> 
> The pregnancy itself was quite easy on me actually. I had no health problems, if anything, I felt better than I had in years. No, the real change were my nights. I have always dreamed, but never like this. I felt like I was stuck in a memory that was not mine, forced to watch a fate I couldn’t understand. I saw so much fire and felt…

The statement becomes illegible here. It picks up again after a few paragraphs.

> I am afraid of what it will mean for Anakin’s future. He is such a bright child, even if not entirely human as you must have noticed by now. I don’t mean that he is another species, I mean that he is not mortal, he doesn’t exist on the same plain as we do. I know this sounds like the ravings of a mad woman, but I promise you, it is the truth. I mentioned before that he is teething again. It is the fourth time already. His teeth are much too sharp, like that of a predatory species and yet I have never seen him really use them on others. He… doesn’t eat. It scared me at first, I thought my baby was starving, but Anakin just kept on growing. Sometimes I thought I could see him bite into… something. I don’t know how to describe it. It was just there in the corner of my eyes, flickering. It was massive, dark and twisted. I could hear it scream in agony, an awful sound like a pitiful dying thing. When I could see Anakin bite into it, it was as if he tore out bits of flesh, leaving behind a bleeding wound and yet, whenever I turned, I saw nothing. Just Anakin, playing. There was no blood on the ground, no guts. Nothing. He's teething right now, so he isn't biting into anything and I can't show you... Not that I really think it would show up on a recording.
> 
> I know it should probably concern me more than it did, but I learned to accept this as another characteristic of my son and moved on. It wasn’t like that was the only strange thing. Anakin sometimes has more eyes than he should. The two blue ones always stay, but there also more in different colors. Gold, red, green… Sometimes he stares into nothing, but his glare is so intense that it doesn’t even look cute on a toddler. I just know that whatever he is perceiving is more than any other mortal can see. I know we are-

Statement ends. The flimsi has been ripped off here. What concerns me the most is the fact that Anakin never talked about any of this. We have lived side by side for years and until we began investigating the Ilum disappearances, Anakin had never shown any such powers or anything. He mostly talked about how loud the Force was becoming now. And then there is also that my Master apparently took Shmi Skywalker’s statement. He hadn’t behaved like he had known Anakin before we picked him up on Tatooine, Anakin hadn’t known him either. How is he involved in all of this? I wish he would have left me more than just a few notes to solve this puzzle. I can’t-

_Obi-Wan, I just- Oh, you’re recording?_

Yes, Ahsoka. Is there anything I can do for you?

_No- nothing really. Sorry, I was just… It’s weird doing all this research without Anakin helping or pointing me in the right direction. Especially because it’s research about him. Do you think- do you think we’ll find him soon?_

I hope so. And don’t beat yourself up over it, we’re doing all we can. I will finish this recording, and then I will join you.

_Okay. Want a cup of tea?_

That would be lovely.

…

Where was I? Right, Qui-Gon. He’s been dead for over ten years now and I still don’t know all his secrets. Shmi’s statement, however, has certainly confirmed that Anakin’s condition, whatever it actually is, hasn’t developed recently. It is something he was born with. While usually I am more skeptical about statements of such a nature… I saw him tear through the very fabric of our dimension, forcing open a doorway to nowhere. I don’t think I can afford to disregard anything when it comes to Anakin. I will attempt to track down the remainder of this statement. This one was buried deep in old research of Qui-Gon. He must have left a hint somewhere. I will find it, and we will bring Anakin back home.

Recording ends.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> Uuuh bottom line, Jedi record weird Force shenanigans and idk stuff happens?


End file.
